Misplaced
by Breir
Summary: When Gandalf summons a stranger from another time to join the Fellowship, he summons her from the wrong time.
1. The Summoning

Misplaced 

"Gandalf! Are you sure the time is now?", Elrond secretively whispered while stealthily sneaking down a long corridor. Even though it was late at night, the lord of Rivendell was now wide awake. His old friend had snatched him from his bed at this late hour, forcing him from his dream-filled slumbers.

"Yes I am sure! Why else would I spend the better part of the last two days racing to get here in time! Can't you feel it? She is unknowingly calling to us. Her power is just now beginning to blossom. Yes, I am quite sure the time is now." Gandalf informed him while stalked down the hall.

"Do you know what would happen if we timed this wrong? The whole world would be thrown into chaos, and hers too. How can we be certain?" Elrond responded, struggling to keep up with the long strides of Gandalf.

"Elrond, now is not the time to doubt. Come lets go." Gandalf replied, hurriedly pushing Elrond through the doorway they had come to.

Elrond gasped as he realized where Gandalf had guided him to. His wide eyes explored the room behind the one door he had never been able to open. Not even his strongest archers had succeeded in budging that door.

The farthest wall of the small room was filled with bookcases. The bookcases were piled high with astrology and divination scrolls.

Gandalf strolled over and rummaged through the stacks of scrolls until he found what he was looking for.

"Ahh! Here it is.", he announced. Gandalf hurriedly began skimming the paper for the information that he needed. As he came upon it, he began to mutter under his breath.

Gandalf thrust the scroll at Elrond, "You might want to familiarize yourself with this.

When Elrond began reading, his eyes grew large. "Gandalf do you realize that if the timing is not perfect, she will be destroyed? And with her goes the fate of our world?"

"Yes, I am aware of that.", he replied.

"And yet you are still so sure the time is now?" Elrond responded somewhat out of breath.

"Yes, and if we don't hurry it will be too late." Gandalf hissed, his patience almost completely at an end.

Gandalf concentrated on drawing a pentagram on the stone floor with the end of his staff. The pentagram was outlined in the glow of magic, glaring a pure white.

"If that doesn't prove that it is time then I don't know what will." Gandalf said, backing away as Elrond's eyes widened with shock.

"Don't forget that as soon as she arrives you must get her to safety." Gandalf reminded him.

"I won't Gandalf. I will keep my promise that I made to you many centuries ago, my old friend." Elrond uttered.

Gandalf turned away from him and slowly walked over to the still glowing pentagram. He stood at the farthest point and began muttering. The already blazing lines soon began to burn brighter.

Elrond had to close his eyes and throw up his hands in front of his eyes. Even then, the fiery silhouette of the pentagram was outlined in his eyelids. Then, just when he thought he couldn't stand it anymore, it all went dark. From the darkness he heard Gandalf's body slump to the floor, and a raspy cough.


	2. Revealing

Rosethorn, or Rosie as her friends know her, was an ordinary girl living in an orinary world. She is eighteen years old, her birthday was just a day ago. Her most treasured gift, out of all her presents, was a book that her grandmother had knowingly given her.

The cover of the book was a dark, leafy green. The sprawling, silver writing roamed across the front. It spiraled and looped as if hand drawn. The dusty pages almost seemed to glow when she touched them, but maybe that was just her imagination. Or so she thought...

Later that evening after saying goodnight to her family, which seemed kind of teary eyed, Rosethorn headed to her room. Her grandmother stopped her on the way. Rosie's grandmother had never been too emotional or touchy, but when she stopped her in the hallway that night, she grasped her shoulders firmly and stared into her eyes with her own blind ones.

Rosie blinked in surprise when her grandmother stared into her eyes, almost as if she could see into her soul. Rosethorn was captivated by her grandmothers cloudy eyes. She couldn't look away no matter how hard she tried. Rosie tried to twitch her shoulder, but it just made her grandmother dig her nails into her shoulder. After a few minutes, she let go. She barely smiled and said," So thats how it's going to be... Rosie we need to have a talk."

Rosethorn was so amazed she could harldy follow her grandmother into her own room. As she shut the door, she turned around and sat on her bed,. and looked at her blind grandmother expectantly.

"Rosie, i can remember the day that you arrived.", her grandmother started off.

Rosethorn smiled as she watched her grandmother remembering the past when she could still see.

"But the way you know it is not exactly right.", she said next.

Rosethorn's smile faltered and she said,"What do you mean Grandma? What isn't right?"

her grandmother began,"Well, now that you are old enough to decide your own destiny, i might as well tell you what i know. It all started late one night, eighteen years ago. I was cleaning up the kitchen when i heard the wind pick up. It blew and blew and blew for a few minutes before it finally died down. When it did i went outside and stood on the doorstep. And lo and behold, standing in this bare patch of grass, was a tall man. He had a long grey beard that he had tucked into his waist band. He was wearing long grey robes and a tall pointed wizard hat. And in his arms, he hels a baby, and that baby was you."

Rosie couldn't believe that all this time was a lie, that her family was just made up, she never really had a family all along. these people that she called Mom and Daad were really just strangers. She fought her emotions as she asked,"What happened next?"

"Well,"she began," he came up to me and asked if i was Rosa. And, of course i said yes. That that was my name. He then placed you in my arms and said that you were mine and my family's to raise, and that he knew we would do a good job. I then asked him what his name was, and he said that he would be known as the Grey Wizard when it mattered. Well, i was throughly confused by that. The funniest thing happened though, as i stood there and watched, he winked and then raised his hand in the air and disappeared. After that, I went inside and woke your mother and father. They were overjoyed that they now had a child because they had been trying everything to have one of their own. I made them promise to never ask me where you came from, and they agreed. Ever since then we have raised you as our own."

"Is that all that happened?" she asked.

"No," her grandmother replied,"thats not all. About a month ago, the same man appeared, late at night, just like the last time, and he came up to me and handed me a book. He told me that it was important that you got this book on your eighteenth birthday, when you came of age. I promised I would. As he was turning to go, i asked him what would happen to you, and he said that only i would know and remember after this all was over. I than asked him what he meant. He replied saying that you were a special child, borne to live a double life, you were destined to live some of your years in a different time, but then when you came of age, you would then be sent to live in aother time, another place."

"What is that suposed to mean?" Rosethorn asked.

"I asked him the same thing, and he only said that the book would tell you everything. He also told me that it would be ok to tell you all of this, but not the rest of my family, because when you leave, they won't remember you. They will just go on with their ordinary lives as if you never happened.I was astounded when i heard him say that. He told me not to worry, but then the rest of what he said was personal to m, and had nothing to do with you so please don't concern yourself with that." she finished.

Rosie was shocked, even that wasn't the word for it. "I can't believe that he would force me to give up my life, what has been my family, just in the blink of an eye! Well i won't! I will not go to his world."

Her grandmother sighed and said,"He said you would react like this. The only thing i can do is to tell you to read the book and get your answers. I love you Rosiem, and to me you always will be my granddaughter. No matter what." She stood up, and kissed Rosethorn on her forehead, and said,"Goodbye Rosethorn, I wish you the best of luck in your life. I only wish i could be there to see it." As she felt her way out of the room, Rosie could see the tears shimmering in her eyes.

Rosethorn sighed and picked up the book. She noticed the silver writing was glowing. She slowly opened it and began reading. 


	3. The Meeting

"That light, why is it so bright? It can't be morning already!" Rosethorn groggily said while she began to open her eyes and sit up. When she did, she was startled to see that she didn't have a clue where she was. These walls wern't her own, this bed wasn't hers either. She looked around and noticed that she ws not alone. On the bed beside hers, was a small man, almost a boy who looked her age. He had dark, curly hair. He looked really pale and he was asleep by the looks of it. Sitting beside his bed was a tall man wearing long grey robes.

"Long grey robes... long grey robes...Wait he must be the one who brought me to my family!" she thought. As she was busy thinking, the man stood up and came over to her.

"You are finally awake i see." he said.

"Are you the Grey Wizard?" Rosethorn asked.

"Why yes I am, though most know me as Gandalf. I guess you have heard most of the story then. Well, that is a different story. Not one for now." he replied.

"Why did you take me from my home? I was perfectly happy there, that was my family, the people I love! And now, if I ever do get to go back, they won't even remember me! You never stopped to ask if this is what I wanted! I want to go back to my home!" Rosethorn fumed.

The look of sadness on Gandalf's face was not even enough to make Rosethorn calm down.

Gandalf began to explain,"Rosethorn you are named, after a beautiful flower, and after that same flowers downfall. Don't let your anger be you thorn. You were placed here against you will, but you will soon know that you will love it better here than there. Here is where you belong. Just give it a try. I know it will work out for the better. Trust me."

"Why should I trust you?"she replied.

Gandalf took his time in answering,"I know this is hard to believe, but you must. If you don't I won't be able to tell you about Rivendell, and the elves." he added with a twinkle in his eye.

"Rivendell? Elves? Is that where I am? Wait, where is that? I am confused!" Rosethorn stuttered.

"You are in Middle Earth. Where elves, men, and other more vile creatures exist. I think you will enjoy it here, even if it is not home, yet."Gandalf explained.

Rosethorn just sighed and shrigged her shoulders. Her eyes grew wide when Gandalf called an elf over. The handsome blond elf had been watching curiously from the doorway for the last few minutes.

"Mithrandir! I have an urgent message from Elrond. He wishes you and Frodo to meet him in the dining hall when he wakes up. He seemed to think it was extremely important. Even important enough to send me in his place." the elf finished manuevering his beautiful emerald eyes into a confused postition.

"Well, whatever his reasons, you are here now. And I was just looking for someone to show Rosethorn here around, as it is, I can't leave Frodo's bedside. Would you be so kind Legolas?" Gandalf said refering to the pale Maiar in the bed beside him. When Legolas first saw the girl, he noticed that she was young, and very attractive. She had a passion around her that seemed to glow when you got her mad like Gandalf did a few minutes ago. He bet that she would be a interesting person to get to know. Maybe he would have to try.

Legolas looked surprised at being asked, but he bowed to Gandalf and looked to Rosethorn. "Come, it would be my pleasure to show you around, if you're not too sick..."

"No I am not sick! In fact, I don't even know why I am even in bed in the first place..." Rosethorn finished.

"Well then lets go!" Legolas finished brightly.

"Make sure to bring her to the meeting when you go later. She neds her questions answered as well."

Rosethorn got out of bed and followed him out of the room. As she did, she couldn't help but to catch the twinkle in Gandalf's eyes.

When they stepped out into the hallway, Legolas held out his arm for her to take. As she wrapped her arm inside his, they began walking.

"When did you arrive?" he asked as they walked outside into a dense forest.

"Hmm... I don't really remember. I guess this morning." Rosethorn answered. As she said this, she gained an odd look from Legolas.

"What about you, when did you arrive?" she asked while looking around at the scenery.

"Well, I arrived early this morning as well. What questions do you need answered? If you don't mind me asking that is." He asked.

"I guess Gandalf means why i was summoned here." she answered.

"They must need your help for something." he answered as he led her along a riverbank.

"Ha! As if! What would they need my help for? The only thing I am good for is getting in the way!" she responded angrily.

"You're a Maiar, of course they would need your help! Though i have to say, you aren't the only one i have met today, they all seem to be gathering for the meeting." Legolas said as he steered Rosethorn along the pathways.

"A Maiar? Whats that? Does that mean I am not human?" she replied startled.

Legolas stopped in the middle of a crowded pathway to stare at her in suspicion. "Do you mean to say that you really didn't know what you were? Wait, how old are you?" He asked increduously.

Rosethorn grabbed his arm, forcing him to walk again before she replied. "I am eighteen. What does that matter?" She replied.

"It means everything! You have just come of age! that means that now your immortalilty will start, and that takes some getting used to, and not to mention that, I can't believe Gandalf didn't tell you about this!" the handsome elf raged. 

Rosethorn looked at him very carefully and asked,"What is a Maiar, and how do you know I am one?"

Just as Legolas was about to answer, the loud tollings of a giant silver bell rang out over the forrest.

Legolas looked very distressed. "What's wrong? And what did that bell mean?" Rosethorn asked.

Legolas looked at her and said,"That is the warning that the meeting is going to start in five minutes. Can you run?"

Rosethorn looked very anxious as she replied,"Not very good. What happens if we are late?"

Legolas replied,"I am not goin to find out!" As he said this, he scooped Rosethorn up in his arms and began sprinting toward the buildings again.

"Put me down! I can walk perfectly fine you know! Put me down!" Rosethorn yelled.

The merry elf just gave her a mischievious look and continued running. They soon made it to the room and Legolas was kind enough to put her down before entering himself.

Rosethorn stared at the door wondering if she should go in. She laid her hand on the door and it sprang open on its own accord. 


End file.
